Bathroom
by Toreax
Summary: It's the first day April is living with the turtles and happens to hear an interesting conversation between them, giving her the opportunity to learn just a bit more about each one of them.


It was only yesterday that April O'Neil had been invited to stay in the turtle's lair. Yes, she wasn't too excited at first, considering that she isn't able to see any of her friends and attend to school. But, she knew she needed this. The Kraang were desperately looking for her and she was in serious danger if she stayed at her Aunt's apartment, especially alone.

April knew that the best way was to stay at the turtle's lair. Ever since she met them she immediately wanted to become their best friend. They all had great personalities and looked out for each other, making sure that everyone was safe, including her.

She hadn't known the turtle's that long, and she was pretty surprised that they would risk their very lives just to make sure that she could continue hers. It was something fresh, something new, and she looked up to it. The turtle's and her sensei, their father, became her role models. Risking their own lives to save someone dear or someone completely unbeknownst to them was something that she wanted to do. It was truly amazing.

When her doubts had passed about living with the family, she was delighted and so grateful. It's not every day that you get invited to stay with a family to protect you. She had never been so judicious in her life. This family that she had met only months ago, was offering her to stay with them. That was all she could hope for, and she set her goal to become a part of the family.

To be part of the family would be amazing. She had always wanted to stand out of the crowds, secretly or not. She really hoped that they would accept her and her stubbornness and instinct to never take shit from anyone.

But, a thought crossed her mind as she was setting up her bedroom the night they had graciously invited her to stay with them. She really didn't know too much about them. Well, she knew enough that she could trust them no matter what, but she didn't know too much about every individual.

April knew that Leonardo, the leader and oldest of the brothers, was dedicated to ninjitsu with his very being and looked up to his father. He trained most hours of the day and had a strong liking to the show Space Heroes. But, even though he never said it or would ever admit it entirely, he was very protective of his family. Very much like his father, he had to make sure that everything was set right in order to keep his brothers safe. Even though his brothers had denied it somewhat and didn't follow orders, deep down they knew but just would never accept it. He was the eldest; he was supposed to pick on them instead of dedicating his very life and soul to protecting his family. He was very much like Raphael, that's why they butted heads the most.

Raphael, the second oldest was the strongest protector of the family. He didn't share feelings and didn't show much except anger even. He had a large soft spot for other people, but sometimes judgment of how their treated clouds over the lingering kindness. He has a reputation to keep around his brothers, don't show emotion and no emotional breakdowns would ever happen to him. But, he still shows kindness…in his own way. He was the muscle, the protector. If someone needed comforting, he would do it in his own way. It would cheer people up even though he does a terrible job just because they know he's actually trying really hard to help them. Then there's the fact that Raphael had always looked up to his older brother, Leonardo. Only if his or other lives depended on it, he would admit it. He had always wanted to be somewhat like Leonardo, but in his own way, like he does everything else. But, his brother seems to always out-beat him in whatever it is he wants to head-up him on. It frustrates him and only fuels his anger. On the outside he's a real rough, tough, angry guy, but April can see through it and spot the big softy he is.

Donatello, the second youngest of the group, was the brainiac. Even the most famous and well known scientists in history or present time couldn't reach his genius capability, or if they could, it would be extremely difficult. He was the doctor and made sure that his brothers were looking and feeling healthy. It was obvious he was the pacifist of the group, only resulting in violence when he or his family and friends are threatened or hurt. Just like his brothers, it was his instinct to risk himself and protect others, but he used logic before any violence had to break out. He could talk someone out of attacking them if he wanted, but only ones who aren't easily fooled could wiggle out of his traps, and his brothers don't like the fact that there could be time at risk and there was no need for talking. He invented and brainstormed as a second nature. He loved to tinker and find out what makes things tick, and even make them better. Many times, he invents weapons and trickery to help his brother's fight, escape, and communicate with each other. Even after everything, he was still mysterious in a way.

Then there was Michelangelo, the youngest. Just like other younger siblings, he gets picked on by his older brothers regularly. He doesn't take it to heart and barely lets it brother him because he knew that they were only messing around and having fun. He had an aura that could kill any darkness and shadow. He was truly a ball of sunshine. He was always bouncing around, lighting up the tensest times. It was unusual to not see some sort of smile across his face. Even his brothers had admitted that they probably would have gone insane if he wasn't around, truly insane. They had to live underground with no glimpse of the upper world, and they had made it for fifteen years with stable minds because of their orange masked brother. Even with his small attention span and remembrance of any schoolwork he was taught, he was wise when it came to emotions. He knew when someone was feeling upset or gloomy and knew how to fix it, even saying that he knows how it feels, which was a shocker considering his personality itself.

April only knew the basics about them. She knew their backstory and personalities, but they didn't really bother much about saying anything else much. It was obvious because they really had no idea what to say to a human since they had never seen one in person in real life. It was a loss for them. It was also a loss for April, she didn't really know too much and she was living with them.

As of now, she had packed up her shower supplies and began heading towards their bathroom. It was about six o'clock in the morning and she and the turtles have training in a couple hours, so she wanted to be early so she could have a resting time before the large workout. She didn't know if she was training on the side or actually doing a small spar session against one of the turtles, but her sore muscles ached at the thought or even moving, but she still preferred a spar session.

The cement floor was chilly against her bare feet as she patted towards the room. The air was cold and pricked against her bed rested cheeks, but she didn't mind, it woke her up.

She glanced towards the pit of the living room and noticed that the subtle quietness around the large room was due to no accompaniments. She was used to seeing the turtles sitting in front of the T.V. or in the dojo, or even Donnie's lab. She had never seen their rooms before, but it still seemed odd with no noise around the main section.

April's head pricked up towards a loud sound that erupted from across the hall. She could tell it was Raph's gruff voice accusing someone. There was silence and then more talking started, more voices. She could hear all of the brother's voices. She could hear water running and she assumed that they were taking showers. Walking closer, she stood next to the door and slid down, her back against the cold wall. Their voices were clear now, but she couldn't just waltz in like she owned the place. Even though they were technically naked all the time, it's still invading their privacy. So, she would wait. Their voices were clearer now and she could still hear them through the door perfectly.

"Ya bastard, where did you put my mask?" That was Raph, definitely.  
"I don't have it."  
"Never mind, here it is."

"Shit I lost my belt again."  
"Raph, you lost it yesterday."  
"Well, I'll never find it if I take it off."  
"What? Do you sleep in it?"  
"Fuck yeah I do."  
"Raph, Language."

"Can someone go get me some wrap?"  
"No, go get it yourself."

"Fuck! I stubbed my toe!"

"Raph, that's disgusting! April has to use the showers too you know."  
"Well, it's not as disgusting compared to when Fearless jacks off in here."

There was a roar of boy laughter and April cupped her mouth in shock, but found herself giggling into her hand. She had never heard them say anything actually _bad_ before. She never though that they would cuss, even by themselves. She didn't really picture them talking like that, not even Raph. But, again, what did she know.

"Mikey, get your mask out of your ass."  
"It's stuck in my shell!"  
"What? Again? I had to pull it out last week! How did it even get there?!"  
"I don't know!"  
"Oh my god, just move your hand…there."

There was a loud crash and some sort of scraping sound that had April grinding her teeth.

"Raph! Get the fuck off!"  
"Raph! What are you doing to Donnie?!"  
"It's his fault! He stole my belt!"  
"This is my belt! Yours looks completely different! Now GET OFF!"  
"Not until you give me my belt!"  
"FINE! You can have it, now get your ass off me!"

"Shit! There's soap in my eyes!"  
"Suck it up Raph, it's your fault."  
"You're lucky that I didn't rip your face apart for stealing my belt."  
"Whatever Raph."

"Mikey…what's wrong with your shoulder?"  
"Huh?" "…Oh. My. God! He's fucking molting! Aww, my baby brothers growing up!"  
"Hey! Shut up!"  
"At least Leo didn't attack you with a hug."  
"Oh yeah I remember that, Leo almost killed Don on impact."  
"Hey! I was happy for my brother!"  
"Remember Raphie's face when he saw. He almost strangled you."  
"Oh yeah, all because I matured faster than him."  
"HEY! YOU GUYS WOULDN'T SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT IT FOR DAYS!"  
"Heh, heh, still sensitive about it Raph?"

"I wonder if we can order custom socks for our feet."  
"Yeah, that would be cool. Luckily we didn't get claws from the mutation."  
"Yeah, Mikey would have plenty of scars from Raph."  
"Not like it matters if he gets them."  
"Hey! I'm the prettiest one here!"

"Mikey! Put your fuckin' tail away!"  
"Why Raphie, you like it?"  
"Mikey, stop flirting with Raph and brush your teeth."  
There was a long silence.  
"MIKEY! I SAID PUT IT AWAY!"  
"But RRRRRRRRaaaaaappppphhhhiiiieeeee."  
Crash.  
"Holy fuckin god, get him off of me!"  
"Mikey, get off him, and watch your language Raph."

Could Leo talk any more nonchalant?

"Hmmmm, I wonder if mating season is coming up."  
"Probably, Fearless is over there drooling."  
"No I am not!"  
"Watch out Don, he might jump you."  
"AM NOT!"

"MIKEY PUT YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING TAIL AWAY OR I AM GOING TO CUT IT OFF WITH MY SAI!" "Eep!"  
Crash.  
"Guys! Come on! Now I'm going to have to fix another sink!"

"I had a weird dream last night." That's Mikey.  
"…About?"  
"We all had to move to California and live on a beach and one day we were swimming and looking at hot babes and stuff like that. Then, Donnie disappeared and came back hours later and he was pregnant. Then he went into labor and we were yelling at him to tell us who got him pregnant, but he wouldn't tell us and-"  
"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! DONNIE WAS PREGNANT?!"  
"Oh, how did old innocent Don get pregnant?" April snickered.  
"Guys that's not even possible, I'm a Guy."  
"Wait guys I haven't finished yet!"  
"Keep going, I'm pretty interested." Raph…  
"Okay. So, after Don was done having his babies, he didn't seem to notice them, which is odd considering you just had them. So then he just walked away while his children crawled into the water. Then Raph climbed a tree and started to yell at me and Leo to go find the babies because he couldn't swim because he wasn't a turtle, which really confused me. So me and Leo went into the water and found the baby turtles, but Leo started rambling on about how we could use their shells to upgrade the t-phones so I had to leave him stranded in the ocean alone. So I brought the babies back to the lair and named them Carl, Melvin, and Abby." There was a long, edgy silence that hung through the air and April raised an eyebrow. She had never heard a dream like that before.  
"I have the clearest picture in my head right now and I will never forgive you for it." "Okay…let's talk about something else."

"Mikey, your skin is all over me!"

"DO you think April will teach us how to drive?"  
"Oh hell no, you are not driving for a long time."  
"But Leo can drive and we are all the same age."  
"Ahem, I would like to point out that I don't actually know exactly how old we are. We could be like twenty and we wouldn't even know."  
"And the fact that Leo drives like a pothead."  
"What's pot?" Poor Mikey.  
"Nothing you need to know about Mikey."

"Guys, my mask is stuck again!"  
"Oh my god! Leo, get your dick out of Donnie's ass and come help me with Mikey!"  
"Get your out of Mikey and let him do it himself!" Leo, so gullible.  
"Ooh, touchy subject."

"Leo, can we go basking soon? I feel so cold blooded down here."  
"Mikey, we are cold blooded."

"Hey, what would you guys do if we turned into humans for a certain amount of time?"  
"I would hook up with every girl before I turn back." April sighed and ran a hand over her freckled face.  
"Raph, that's disrespectful."  
"You would do the same thing though."  
"Yeah and jack off in public bathrooms." Long laughter.  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY! IT'S GROSS!"  
"…You could know."  
"UGH! I GIVE UP!"

"Ow. My fucking knee hurts."  
"Raph, please watch your language."  
"What?! Why are you yelling at me?! Donnie has the worst mouth!"  
"No he doesn't!"  
"Where the hell have you been? I walk by Donnie's lab like every day and whenever he drops something or shocking himself he says some shit that even _I _wouldn't repeat."  
"Well, he doesn't say it in front of us."  
"Well, I actually have memorize come and wrote them down for…oh I don't know…blackmail."  
"I hate you."

There was a distinct snort that had to have come from Raph and April cocked her head to the side in confusion. She had never heard Donnie say something that would get him in serious trouble. Not one word…well not until today. Maybe innocent didn't work anymore.

There was a long silence except the running water and shifting of objects. April let out a relieved sigh and rested her head on the concrete wall behind her, the tightness in her neck seeping out of her quickly. Maybe they had stopped and she might be able to take a small rest without the noise of cursing boys in the background.

"Mikey please put your tail away before the bathroom becomes an orgy." Yeah, definitely not innocent.

"Donnie!"  
"What?" No trace of guilt. April could almost see the word innocence float away.  
"Did you have to say that in front of Mikey?!"  
"Well, there's no point anymore since Raph has already written what I say down."  
"…Oh no." There was a small silence.  
"MIKEY!" Crash.  
"AHHHH! FINE I'LL PUT IT AWAY!"  
"Finally, I thought I was going to have to drag one of you out."  
"Oh shut the hell up fearless, it's going to be an orgy if your grabbing Don's tail every time you get an opportunity."  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
"Dudes, what's an orgy?"  
"Nothing you need to know about Mikey, you'll learn when your older…when Don decides to explain everything to you."  
"Why do I have to do it?"  
"Well, you're the doctor, it's your job."  
"Fine, I will for Mikey's sake because if you did, you would probably give him a demonstration." "Why you little-"  
"GUYS, LET'S TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!" Silence. Bam.  
"HOLY SHIT OW! RAPH, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" That's Donnie.  
"I was aiming for Leo!"  
"How the hell did you miss?!"  
"I just did alright!"

April could hear loud incoherent grumbling before the door beside her swung open, air making her bright red hair swing over her shoulder. She stood up beside Don but he had already passed her and didn't seem to notice she was there. His back was hunched downwards and his hands fumbled with the knee pad that he was trying to slip into his leg. His leg was bent, but held in the air while he aligned it with his foot. At first, April didn't really think that the leather would actually slide over his large foot, but he tugged it on easily and slid it to his knee. He was still grumbling, his back turned to her and April didn't really want to get into his way while he was throwing inward temper tantrums against Raph.

The door swung open again, revealing the rest of the brothers. April could see that Leo had an irritated look across his face, looking directly at Raph. She had a feeling she knew exactly why.

Her eyes darted to Raph and she immediately noticed that he was indeed wearing Don's belt. She wasn't sure how he would even get them mixed up in the first place. He obviously had lost his belt and needed it. Maybe he was just mad that it was gone again and stole Donnie's to blame someone for it. He did need a belt, but if he actually doesn't know that it's not his, he will notice when he doesn't have a proper place for his Sai.

Mikey had a confused look on his face, his hand curled around his chin in a thinking gesture. She wondered if Mikey was actually still thinking about what they said. He didn't know what pot and orgy was and hopefully he doesn't figure it out anytime soon. April has a feeling that she was going to be questioned by the youngest brother later on about it, but she was going to somehow leave Mikey's questions to Dr. Donnie.

April had no idea why, but she started laughing. It was uncontrollable. The heaving of her chest wouldn't stock as she doubled over in her large bursts of laughter. She couldn't help it, just after hearing them, it was all too hilarious.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the crappy story, I really wanted to write something about April's first day living with the turtles and I saw this in a dream. It was pretty amusing to me, but the aligning was messed up and I could barely get anything I wanted to write to fit in correctly. It's kind of short, but long for a one-shot, but I still like the idea of April overhearing interesting conversations with the guys. I didn't really mean to add any t-cest in it, it just, once again, came in a dream. I didn't really like the idea at all, but I thought it would be good to add in everything that went on through my head. It was really stupid, but I still found a little bit of it amusing. **

**Anyways, until next time! Bye!**


End file.
